


Promises to be Lost

by Aly_H



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Apostates (Dragon Age), Character Background, Dalish Elves, F/M, Mage Origin, Mage Parent, Mage Rights, Pre-Dragon Age: Origins, Shianni's last name is Surana, Templars (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aly_H/pseuds/Aly_H
Summary: Just a little scene between Cerys and Laleal Surana. Parents who can't help worrying about the future might hold for their son if he is, indeed, a mage.





	Promises to be Lost

The warmth of a blanket wrapped around her shoulders, an arm keeping it in place. Instinctively she closed her eyes and leaned into that weight, smiling a little, “They finally asleep?”

“For now,” her husband chuckled. “Shianni wanted to hear about the halla again. I fear I may have thoroughly corrupted her from the Chantry.”

That got a soft laugh from Cerys. “A danger I did not expect when I married you, I’m certain. My greatest fear was that my daughter who adores her new father would want to be just as much a Dalish heathen.”

He laughed too, leaning over to kiss her cheek. “Do you want to stay out here and watch the stars, _vhenan_?”

“For a while,” she nodded, watching as he went to light a small fire to keep them warm, passing his hand over the wood rather than bothering with flint.

She had always been lucky in her opinion:

Two husbands whom she’d loved, though in different ways. Two beautiful, happy little children that she adored entirely.

Their lord hadn’t cared that she and her first husband were elves when he’d granted them the small farm to raise their family on. It was the same arrangement that had allowed her to stay there with her family as her brother urged her to go to the city – she’d be better off with her family near, wouldn’t she?

Cyrion had complained less of her independence since she had remarried. Laleal was not well liked by her brother but he took care of her and Shianni. That was enough for Adaia to convince him to quiet on the subject.

There were difficulties – there always were – but nothing that they couldn’t face.

Sitting on the bench by the outdoor fireplace she smiled faintly, scolding her husband lightly: “You’re not supposed to do that.”

“Shianni’s asleep,” he grinned sheepishly to his wife, his sharp tattoos shadows on his pale skin in the firelight. “And you know, I don’t use it where the children can see.”

“…I worry,” she admitted glancing to the house. Shianni’s father had no trace of magic in his family so the chance was less likely but their son…Laleal _was_ an apostate, if that had passed to Alim. She hated the idea of the Templars coming for any of her family.

“If it happens I’ll teach him,” he kissed her temple, his fingers brushing through her coppery hair. “I won’t let the Circle take our little boy, _vhenan_.”


End file.
